Special Day
by Zakksu
Summary: Season Drabble Part 2 of 4. What started out as a simple plan to lure a certain blunette away from Duel Academia for an upcoming secret event turns out to be more then the E-Hero expected. What did he mean by wishing this day never happened? To the brunette, this very day marked the marvelous existence of a very important person. Now if only the blunette in question could see that.


**A/n: **_*grins and waves* Hello my lovelies! How ya been? Good I hope! Today is a special day for a very special character! *smiles* If you already know who it is (or read my summary for this drabble) then kudos for you! Think of this as a "Spring Drabble" (yes yes I know it shouldn't be considered as one but I already made a "Summer Drabble" so yeah just pretend with me yush? _

_Now that Summer Break is ON! Do expect some interesting…surprises for the following weeks starting now! ;D_

_This is a __**two-part drabble**__ (two-shot?) that I like to dub a "lost episode" from GX. It's obviously after Season 3 and kinda right before Season 4. It's not "AU"-ish so much as it's just a Special Day shared with Judai and Johan. Oh and of course you can't forget Yubel and the rest of the GX gang. Shucks I can't wait for ya'll to see the ending! 8D_

_I'll post Part Two in a few hours…I just wanted everyone to know I'm here (always silently scouring the fics for awesome SS-goodness) and plus I just love teasing you guys! *hides* Now enjoy! Please excuse any typos and mistakes you know how I am. Lol LOVE ya'll! X3 *runs off*_

**Special Day Part One**

"Do you think this will do?"

"…Perhaps."

"Hmm, I think vanilla would be the right choice ne?"

"…It would be the correct flavor of preference if deducing the edible food of choice."

A sigh then a pause soon followed.

"Alright that's done but…now how about this? Green or blue? Maybe an aquamarine color? Ugh wait! There's a color called turquoise? I thought that was cyan!"

Heterochrome eyes rolled themselves. "Listen perhaps I am not the wisest of choices to ask of for your color schemes for this upcoming event." A female voice clipped wearily. A sigh escaped dark lips as the response expected was, of course, not expected.

"So you're saying I should go with teal instead?" The second person asked without glancing away from the large pieces of fabric of different shades of blues and greens.

Yubel sighed.

She knew she shouldn't have appeared in physical form before him today.

"I suppose cadet blue would be the better choice." She finally inputted while lifting a clawed hand to message her temple.

Yuki Judai smirked from his seat—table laid out with more fabrics and swirls of color. There was a lingering feeling of excitement in the air as he pushed aside other articles of blue fabric before stopping at the one mentioned—name tag labeled Cadet Blue 2.

"See? Was that so hard to help me?" He asked finally when he retrieved said article and began to compare it to the ones clumped in his other hand—eyes gauging the colors with crucial detail.

Yubel would have groaned if it wasn't for the excited yet gentle look on her young former prince's face as he caressed the soft materials with care and a hidden tenderness—she smiled as she saw the definite look on his face as he finally decided the correct shade.

Judai didn't expect an answer to his previous question so didn't bother reminding his dear friend. "I think this…" he paused to glance sideways at the swaying tag, "turquoise will do for the party." He stated as he gently dropped the other fabrics on the table as he continued inspecting the chosen material.

"About time." She commented off hand before floating over to the window and watching as the sun slowly began to rise. "You have been up the entire night with those shades of color that I and Hane Kuriboh were beginning to wonder if you were literally buried in them." She attempted to tease—arms crossed over her chest without turning to face him.

Judai made a noncommittal hum. His entire focus was on the article in his hands as he mentally debated if Fubuki-san would indeed hold up to his end of the bargain.

They had a week.

A week to plan.

A week to prepare.

And a week to find the perfect gift.

Seven days until…

Judai, hearing Yubel hover about in his room, softly closed his eyes as he began checking off his mental list of things he had to accomplish before the week was up.

But even as he tried to muster up that long (half completed) list all he could see were pair of green eyes staring back at him.

Judai sighed softly to himself in reverie.

Yubel, noting that particular sigh, had to hold back a grin of her own as she floated over to him with a mischief intent on her green-orange eyes. Leaning over his shoulder (noticing he was not aware of her presence—good) she lightly chuckled. "I take it you wish to be alone again until that little daydream has passed yes?"

The brunette nearly jumped. He glared slight daggers at her calmly before snapping back to the tightly gripped material in his hand.

Yubel smirked.

"I knew you were thinking of him again. I could never pass the opportunity up to tease." She merely commented before floating away, smirking again as he stiffly ignored that comment.

"I'll have you know this is all for him so yes of course I'll have to think of him…to make sure it's perfect…of course." Judai couldn't help but defend himself—his face (Yubel grinning at the darker shade she could see) averted from her. He quickly lifted up his red blazer and slipped it on with ease. He twirled the light blue-green fabric in his hand before sending the silent duel spirit a mocking smile. "But since I can't even think in peace here, I'll just deliver the color choice to Fubuki-san and maybe…visit him…to get more ideas of course." He added before dashing off—door opening and slamming shut as he raced down from the Red Dorm and headed for the Blue Dorm.

Yubel stared at the door silently before shaking her head—wondering if Judai remembered that she could easily fade back into the recesses of his mind anytime she wished. She would not be able to see through his eyes (it was more like her merely sensing things than seeing whenever she wished to) but that didn't mean she just couldn't phase beside him in an instant.

'_**Judai must have forgotten.'**_ She mused before laughing to herself.

Seems like anytime a certain blunette of his was on his mind all other things were second thought.

Hopefully by the end of the week there would be a more definite change between them.

Yubel could only sigh at the thought.

'_**If Judai would just tell him that is.'**_

_Holy Ra help them._

* * *

Johan knew something was up.

The last few weeks have been entirely too strange for the Gem Beast Master to _not_ notice.

How he knew? Simple.

First off, all of his friends have been having strange smiles whenever he greeted them—those secretive smiles that just screamed "We know something you don't". What did that mean?

Second off, he's been _pampered_. He's not use to people doing stuff for him (he's very independent so to have someone take the time for his needs although very appreciative was still very reluctant on his part). So to wake up every morning with Jim or even O'Brien outside waiting for him with his books (how did they get them from his room?) tucked under their arms with a promise of breakfast in the DA cafeteria (usually their treat). Heck other small things that Johan would (very gladly) do himself were now suddenly being done by a friend or two...very odd.

What was he a damsel in distress? Johan couldn't help but snort at that indignation.

And lastly, _Judai._

He was by far the most strangest out of all three.

Judai had been present for all his classes (well the ones he shared with him that is), always ate breakfast with Johan (which meant he woke up EARLY to do so—Judai has never done that), as well as spending the rest of the evening with him at his dorm before heading back to the Red Dorm (lately Judai had been off to who-knows-where for a few months which Johan respected but to suddenly have Judai "pop" back in?).

It was a lot to take in for the blunette.

What the heck was going on?

Was he missing something? A memo or some really late April Fools' joke?

Johan sighed as he continued pondering this new development in his life. Ruby, currently out and about around his room, mewled up at him softly at his distress. Lips tweaked into a smile as he caressed the top of Ruby's head—feeling the comforting warmth from his family as he dispelled their worries with silent reassurance.

"Don't worry Ruby, minna-san, I just feel left out in something big…kinda like a premonition of sorts. Maybe Judai would probably tel—"

_Knock Knock_

"Johan? You there?"

_'Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear.'_

Johan smiled softly before bouncing up from his seat with a content sigh. "Yup! Come on in the door is unlocked!" The blunette smiled softly as he heard a loud huff before his door swung open.

Judai standing at his doorway with a raised eyebrow. "What did I tell you about leaving the door unlocked?" He couldn't help but sigh, closing the door behind him with it locked. "Especially at night which I know you leave unlocked."

The blunette stuck his tongue out in response. "I always forget! I can't help it! Back home you could leave the door unlocked and even wide open with how friendly the people and neighborhood are…there wouldn't even be a problem…" Johan averted his gaze for a few seconds as he scratched the side of his cheek in slight embarrassment. "I keep forgetting that I'm not exactly 'home'," he smiled sheepishly at Judai, "I guess I'm too comfortable here." He laughed softly.

Judai paused for the slightest before a brief smile reached his eyes. "Well next time try to remember…don't want to have to go after anyone if they stole your stuff or worse." He joked but with the way his eyes narrowed and the tight frown on his lips Johan couldn't help but sigh.

Another strange thing about Judai.

He would say such odd vague statements at random moments or out of the blue. Ever since Judai returned from the Dark World he's been doing that to everyone—it still felt odd to be on the receiving end especially when concerning the blunette himself.

"Say…" Johan hummed as he watched the brunette sit on the far end of his bed—his fuzz ball of a duel spirit appearing next to Ruby as he sat down. "What brings you here Judai?" Not that he didn't want Judai here—he always enjoyed any moment he had with the E-Hero—but he also knew it was Judai's "nap time" so to have him…not napping…that was strange.

Johan added that strange oddity to his now ever growing list.

The brunette in question only grinned in amusement before patting the spot beside him. Indicating Judai wanted Johan to sit beside him, the blunette did just that.

Once Johan was comfortable enough (by the warm smile directed at him) Judai leaned back with the use of his arms. "I was thinking we could head out for the day…maybe hit up Domino City for a movie? How about lunch? Oh I heard of this new sea food joint right next to the theater! Maybe we can hit there first? Oh well maybe you'd like the shopping center because apparently there were these new cards that not even Tome-san has! How about we get new cards while we're at it then hit some food and end it with a late movie? Or maybe…"

Johan furrowed his eyebrows as the long winded conversation continued.

What was going on?

"Judai…Judai…?"

"Did you ever see the new monument the city is making? Apparently they are having these future plans for re-modeling the entire city in a ten year span! We should go see the model at the City's center down town before shopping!"

"Judai!"

"Heck maybe if we have time I can cruise the DA's boat we'll be borrowing for some fishing! You always did want to learn right? I mean it's not that har—"

"JUDAI!"

The teen in question paused to a screeching halt as he stared confusingly at Johan.

Said blunette couldn't help but flush in embarrassment before shaking his head. "Um, not to sound like a party pooper but…I…" Johan glanced off to the side for a moment before locking his eyes back with Judai's. "As much as that—all of that-sounds so great and I would definitely love to spend the entire day with you…I will have to decline."

Judai froze as he felt his chest tighten.

Not by the rejection for the outing (he mentally winced because even so it still slightly stinged that he was denied the date—he meant outing…outing with his best friend. Not a date. Why would he think that?).

It was the saddened look on Johan's face—the misty look in his eyes that did it for Judai.

"…Wh—" Judai stopped himself before shaking his head. "Do you have plans already?" He asked instead with a slight dejected tone—feeling the slight burn regardless of the reason.

Johan (sadly) smiled. "I just…tomorrow is a very big day and I…well even though I'm not exactly at home right now I have to do some preparations and will need to do it today if I have a chance for doing anything tomorrow." He vaguely answered, head veered to the side as he idly curled the loose strand of his bed sheet without thought.

Judai frowned at this new development. _'There goes the whole plan to keep him away from DA for a while…but…is it because tomorrow is..?' _Trying to get some more information without prying too much (Judai understood that whatever it was that Johan didn't want to share was for an important reason otherwise he would have come clean by now), the E-Hero tugged Johan's hand into his own with a soft squeeze. "Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't know beforehand that you were already busy. We can always reschedule the da—I mean outing for some other day…but…does this 'thing' have to be done by tomorrow for sure?"

The blunette squeezed Judai's hand back as he wearily looked back. "…yes…ironically I'll be at Domino City all day tomorrow but I won't be going for the well movies or shopping like you wanted to so…I mean…" Johan fumbled as he knitted his eyebrows together in deep thought—his hand squeezing Judai's tightly without meaning to.

"Mind if I tag along?" Judai uttered before he could stop himself. He mentally cursed at his thoughtlessness when he saw Johan's face suddenly go blank. _'Shit! Yuki do something!' _Thinking quickly, Judai continued. "Of course if you don't want me to then I understand! Heck I've probably been bugging you for days now right? Heck after I came back you gave me a few days to myself so the least I can do is respect your wishes to be alone an—"

"Yes come with me." Johan cut in as his green eyes cleared again as he locked them with brown. "I think I could use some…support." He trailed off softly as he finally smiled—this time reaching his eyes.

Judai felt his heart beat faster.

"Anything you want Johan. Tomorrow will be about you after all…I don't mind following for once." He lamely joked, sighing in relief at the sound of Johan's laughter.

"Good good I was worried the control was getting to your head." Johan softly teased back as felt and saw Judai stiffen before huffing in annoyance.

"Manjyoume has been telling me that which I still don't see how! I'm not a control freak!" Judai slightly (very slightly he says) whined as he brought a bigger smile on Johan's face.

Whatever dark cloud that was over Johan a moment ago dissipated just as quickly as it came.

Judai still couldn't help but wonder _Why _Johan looked so sad at the mention of tomorrow.

Shouldn't it be the happiest day for him instead especially with it being the most important day in his life?

In Judai's life too if he were to be honest with himself.

Judai squeezed his still trapped hand as he locked eyes with Johan.

"Can I ask you a very straight-forward question?" Johan suddenly asked as they sat in comfortable silence—the two brushing shoulders and heads lulled together as their backs leaned against the wall.

Caressing his thumb over Johan's knuckles he chuckled. "You know you still would ask even if I said no." He waited once Johan's abrupt laughter subsided before he continued, "but sure fire away."

Johan glanced down at their joined hands—feeling a soft warmth in his chest as he idly caught sight of their duel monsters running about in circles. "Hmm…this might sound strange but…" Johan bit his lower lip before mentally shrugging to just get it over with. "What's been going on with everyone lately?" At Judai's sudden stiffness from the jolt he felt through their close physical contact, Johan added, "Everyone's been super nice which is well nice but the whole 'catering to my every need' is really bizzare even for Edo and heck Ryo-san! Plus…"

Johan paused as he realized Judai was deliberately not trying to look his way.

Hmmmmmm…

"Another thing." Johan grinned as he peered closer—upper torso pressed against Judai's now trapped left arm, "You've been acting the most strange too."

"O-oh? How so?" Judai still kept his head averted as he felt a slight sweat at the thought of Johan discovering everything. _'Dammit dammit dammit. I told them to back off from going overboard.'_

Johan smirked as he laid his head on Judai's shoulder—causing said brunette to nearly wipe lash his head toward Johan's direction. "You've been fawning over me like as if I'm going to disappear at any minute…why it almost like as if you're acting like a boyfr—" This time Johan cut himself off as he jumped from his comfy spot beside the brunette.

Judai, having sensed a spot of dread at being discovered with each word uttered by Johan, paused at the last sentence. "Johan?" He finally returned his hazel gaze back towards Johan but blinked at the sight that greeted him.

Johan's cheeks flushed a bright red and emerald eyes looking anywhere but at Judai.

It was like they reversed.

The Slifer duelist couldn't help but smile warmly (in confusion) at the sight. "Well…" Eyeing Johan's still flustered reaction gave Judai courage. "I like spoiling you heck sometimes you spoil me too much as it is…think of this...as…" Judai trailed off as he chuckled to himself—green eyes snapping back to pay him extra attention, "think of this as…just my way of showing you I care."

Johan's heart sped up as a darker flush marred his cheeks.

For the rest of the evening, it was spent with small banters and usual talks of each other's day—all ending with a tired blunette leaning on an equally exhausted brunette as they napped the rest of the day away pressed together comfortably.

Their individual spirits (Hane Kuriboh and Ruby) quietly settling down themselves on the carpeted floor—happy expressions on their faces as they overlooked their respective duelists.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_Continues in Part Two._

_Stay tuned…_


End file.
